heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendship turn into Romance
Aww! That's so romantic that the heroes and heroines decide to be more than friends like they know each other for years, months, weeks or couples of days. Anywho, it always start with Being in Love, Love Unrequited and Childhood Friends Romance before they become friends which that depends on the story. Sometimes, It can start with a bad rocky upstart at first. But later, they started to understand how they feel or what they're going thought like they have something in common which it make them realize that they want to be more than friends. So they decide to Confess their Feelings for Love during the battle, before dying, etc. So, their love continue if they want to get married in the future someday or just continue their relationship. Examples Gallery IMG_2347.JPG|Matt and Elektra's friendship turn to romance after getting to know each other. Belle and the Beast in love.png|Belle and The Beast's friendship turn into romance after they got to know each other and dance together. CouldItBe.jpg|Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's friendship turned into romance after dancing at their prom. IMG_2881.JPG|Peter and Mary Jane's friendship into romance after getting to know each other File:S03M04_Danny_carrying_Sam.png|Danny Fenton and Sam Manson turn their friendship into romance as they fly off. IMG_3729.JPG|Blu and Jewel's friendship turned into romance after the dance Can You Feel the Love Tonight.jpg|Simba and Nala's childhood relationship blossoms into love. Tails and Zooey.jpg|Tails and Zooey's friendship turned into romance after Tails save her from Mega File:ANDROS03.jpg|Andros and Ashley's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other. File:BubbleBuddies21.jpg|Steven and Connie's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other. File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2570.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other. File:Tkw3.jpg|Goku and Chi-Chi's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other. File:205_20120226-20231620.jpg|Gohan and Videl's friendship turned into romance after Videl learned that Gohan was the true hero who defeated Cell, not her father. File:Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9825.jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie's friendship turned into romance after Buzz confessed his feelings to Jessie. File:Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg|Hercules and Megara's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other. File:JackAshilove2.JPG|Jack and Ashi's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other. File:BSPT2116.jpg|Nick Russell and Madison Rocca's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other. Bambi and Faline's love.jpg|Bambi and Faline's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other. File:NTFF289.jpg|Theo Martin and Lily Chilman's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other. File:Anakin_Padme_Romance.jpg|Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other. File:Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-5404.jpg|Kayley and Garrett's friendship turned into romance after Garrett taught Kayley how to use his staff properly. IMG_7833.JPG|Stuart and Margalo's friendship turn romance after getting to know each other File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5633.jpg|Anastasia and Dimitri's friendship turned into romance after they got to know each other and learned how to dance. Q-M-quasimodo-and-madellaine-34211878-1024-768.jpg|Quasimodo and Madellaine's friendship turned in romance after they got to know each other. Kitty and Puss's Romance Dance.gif|Puss and kitty's friendship turn romance after they got to know each other. File:Serena and Ash's 1st Date (2).jpg|Ash and Serena's friendship turn into romance after they got to know each other. File:On_the_boat.jpg|Gene and Jailbreak's friendship turn into romance after they got to know each other. IMG_8536.PNG|Elisa and The Asset's friendship turn romance after they got to know each other File:Vlcsnap-2011-12-26-21h23m47s47.jpg|Tarzan and Jane's friendship turn into romance after they got to know each other. File:Mulan_&_Shang.jpg|Mulan and Shang's friendship turned into romance after Shang thanks Mulan for his help and getting to know each other. The Grinch and Martha May.jpeg|The Grinch and Martha's friendship turn romance after Martha confess her feeling for The Grinch at the end File:Love_.jpg|Jimmy and Cindy's friendship turn into romance after learning how to survive and getting to know each other. File:The_Answer_175.jpg|Ruby and Sapphire's friendship turn into romance after they got to know each other. File:JR128.jpg|Wes and Jen's friendship turn into romance after Jen tells Wes that she likes him just the way he is. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events